Secrets Of The Heart
by JadeWerewolf
Summary: The Weasley's have a deep dark secret. When teenagers get curious, Bill has a story to tell. WARNING: kinda sappy!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not Sure Yet  
  
Author: Sarah/Steph  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!  
  
Summary: The Weasley's have a deep dark secret. When teenagers get curious, Bill has a story to tell. WARNING: kinda sappy!  
  
Notes:   
  
Okay, some things I had to sort out, that you may want to make note of, just for references.  
  
--When Bill was in sixth year, Charlie was in fourth, Percy was in first.  
  
--Bill was 17 (going on 18), Charlie was 15 (going on 16), Percy was 12 (going on 13)  
  
--Missing Weasley child-Elizabeth, 16 (going on 17).  
  
--Beginning set in summer before 6th year  
  
--Bill=25, Char=23, Percy=19, Fred/George=17, Ron=15/16, Ginny=14/15  
  
--Then Bill=17, Elizabeth=16, Char=15, Percy=12, F/G=10, Ron=8, Ginny=7 


	2. 1 The Weasley Secret

Chapter One: The Weasley Secret  
  
"Ron, what was Bill talking about just then?" Harry leaned over to his best friend and whispered it, being fully aware of Mrs. Weasley's reaction when Bill said, "But that was after El--Nevermind."  
  
"Well, we're not really supposed to talk about it." Ron whispered back.  
  
"What're we whispering about!?" Fred entered into the conversation. George kept one ear listening to the table talk (wisely) and another on the secret conversation.  
  
"Eli--Elizabeth." Ron replied.  
  
"Well, mate." Fred said, looking at Harry, "We're not allowed to talk about her. But if you want to know-"  
  
"Bill would be the one to ask." George finished.  
  
"Why would he be the one to ask?" Harry inquired, very curious now.  
  
"Because Bill knows better than anyone else. He lived it. He's part of the reason no one's allowed to talk about her." said Fred, in a matter-of-fact tone. He grinned at his twin, enjoying that three other people were enraptured at what he was saying.  
  
Ginny suddenly yelled, "I'm going down to the Lake!" The Weasley family had a small pond in part of their yard, that's further from the house, that had been orginally dubbed the Sea but later changed.  
  
"Oh, Bill, dear, will you go with her? Make sure she won't get hurt?" Mrs. Weasley asked, nicely.  
  
"Bill nodded and smiled and walked after the running teenager. Harry, Ron, Fred and George then got up and said, "We're going too!"  
  
"Bloody brilliant, Ginny is!" George exclaimed.  
  
"We've taught her well!" Fred continued.  
  
"She's...growing up!" he faked tears and had the whole party roaring with laughter until they made it to the Lake. Bill sat in a loveseat that was swinging back in forth as he held a wine glass in hid hand. Ginny was spread eagled on the ground, giggling.  
  
"Hello, mate!" Fred said to Bill."  
  
"Can you do us a favour?" George piped up.  
  
Bill laughed, "What kind of favour?"  
  
"Bill, we want you to tell us--" Ginny started but was interruptted by Ron who said, "--About Elizabeth?!" Virginia elbowed her brother. And Bill's face darkened. "W-Why do you want to know about her?" He grew tense and nervous.   
  
"Because! We have a sister we don't even remember! And aren't allowed to talk about. Please Bill?" Ginny begged.  
  
"Well...all right." Bill sighed. He took a swig of wine and continued, "Okay, Elizabeth was very un-Weasley-ish. She...didn't look like one. She didn't act like one. And she didn't like the things that Weasley's like."  
  
"Was she really a Weasley then?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yeah, she was. She was Weasley through and through. She didn't have red hair. She was pale. She didn't have freckles. And her hair...god, her hair was so black that it was blue. And her eyes were like the ocean. Twice as deep and just as blue. Elizabeth was like a pearl among pebbles, as mum used to put it." Bill's eyes darkened in memory.  
  
"Why aren't you allowed to talk about her?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Because... of me. It started in the summer when I was about to leave home for Egypt and she was going to enter her final year at Hogwarts. Everyone left the whole house to us because you went to the Carribean. Remember?" he addressed the Weasleys. They nodded. "We were sitting here, on this very bench. Now, you see the Lake? It was called the Sea then. But mum changed it because Elizabeth had named it.  
  
"The whole sky was on fire. It had been a lazy day, you know the kind..."  
  
Everyone surrounded Bill in anticipation. 


	3. 2 Bill's Secrets

Chapter Two: Bill's Secrets  
  
"She was dressed to kill. And I think her hair was cropped short. It was sexy as hell. Out of the blue she looked at me and said, 'Damn, I'm gonna miss these days when you go. You know how many times we've been out here, just like we are now? Gods, I can't even count them, Bill.'  
  
" 'I know.' I told her, 'I'm gonna miss you too.' Every fiber in my being was absolutely burning to tell her how much I loved her, how much I longed for her. And how I always have. When we were really little kids we shared a room, a bed and she would snuggle up in my arms when she was scared. But it was just innocent love then. I never would've thought it would be more.  
  
" 'You're going to leave me all alone! You don't love me anymore! I'm hurt!' she grinned a bit as she teased me. I kind of girded my loins then. Even if she was teasing it did kind of make me feel bad to hear her say that. And I studied her face. There was something in her eyes then, that I'm not going to describle because it would ruin it, that just gave me the courage to say, 'I love you more than you could ever know.'  
  
" 'Ah, love. Amor...' she smiled, 'Love is always beautiful.' Elizabeth laughed. Her laughter was infectous and like a bell. Damn, I wish you could have known her. It was impossible not to love her. Her spirit, her passion. She was the epitome of perfect. She sighed a bit and layed down on the bench with her head in my lap.  
  
" 'If I told you that I loved you, what would you say?' I asked.   
  
" 'I'd say, I love you too.' she answered.  
  
" 'And if I said, I love you in a more than brotherly way?'  
  
" 'I'd still say I love you too.'  
  
" 'In a more than sisterly way?'  
  
"She sat up and pondered this. Elizabeth was like that. She never just talked without thinking. Unless she was really comfortable. But she liked to think things through. And after a while she said, 'Maybe...' And of course, my heart leapt up to my throat. So I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, 'I love you.'  
  
"Elizabeth looked back at me and said, 'In a more than brotherly way?'  
  
" 'Yes.' I replied, preparing myself for the worst.  
  
" 'I love you too.' she replied.  
  
" 'In a more than sisterly way?'   
  
"She nodded and barely breathed, 'Yes...' " Bill quickly wiped away a stray tear that had wandered down his cheek.  
  
"So, wait, you were in love with your sister?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah...yeah that I was mate." he replied.  
  
"And you let her know? And she loved you too?"  
  
Bill nodded. But not without first noticing Ron and Ginny's exchanged glance, her blush and his ears going red. He bowed his head slightly and continued with his story,   
  
"Well, as you can imagine, I was stunned. I had had no idea that she felt the same way and didn't kow how to react. Luckily, she was always a pretty straight forward girl. Her lips were on mine before I knew it. And her kiss was so sweet and wonderful. It was everything I had imagined it to be. In her arms, all of a sudden, I was free. I could do whatever I wanted and she wouldn't care because she loved me. Around her, I could always be myself. And we had an entire summer together.  
  
"Some things, I must say, are not really okay for children--" Bill said, looking at Ginny.  
  
"I'm almost fifteen Bill!" she protested.  
  
"Ok, okay. I wasn't going to go into detail in the first place. What happened those days and nights should really stay between us but I will tell you that being on a cloak, in grass losing your virginity with your sister is a helluva time! Sorry...inappropiate...anyway." he blushed a bit at his slip but forged on,   
  
"The day before mum and dad and everyone else came home we were laying...somewhat clothless under the stars. It wasn't too too late but it was late enough. I can tell you, I didn't want it to end. The summer had been perfect, no more than perfect. It was paradise. And as a sort-of goodbye, you know Weasley's never really say goodbye, we had wine and a wonderful dinner. It was one of the most depressing days of my life. But she had been very very solemn, and that's really out of her nature even though the occasion wasn't a happy one.  
  
"When dinner was over she said, 'I'm late, Bill.' And I said, 'Late for what? Did you have some where you wanted to go?' You know when Hermione gives you those death glares?" The children nodded, "Well, I got one of those. 'I mean, I'm late.' she emphasized 'late'. And then it dawned on me.  
  
" 'What?!' I yelled, more out of shock then anger. 'Imagine how I feel.' she mumbled, her eyes were averted so she wasn't looking at me. 'Jesus...look, Elizabeth, I'm sorry.' I said to her.  
  
" 'I know. I'm just...afriad.' I encircled her in my arms and whispered comforting things in her ear as she cried. 'What're we gonna do?' she finally asked.  
  
" 'I don't know.' I replied, 'But we'll get through it. I promise and no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, ok?' She nodded and said, 'I love you.'  
  
" 'I love you too. Forvever.' And we packed up. My heart was twice as heavy as it was when we went out. And I could only imagine how she felt about it. We slept in separate rooms that night, in case mum and you guys decided to come home early. Which you did, of course." Bill smiled at his brothers and sister and Harry. He was about to continue when Mrs. Weasley shouted,   
  
"All right! Everyone inside! Its getting late." Fred and George rolled their eyes and said, "We'll bargain." And they ran back with their eyes glittering and said, "Mum said we can still stay." Bill strained a smile. He had been rather relieved when his mother had called them in. He hadn't been too keen on reliving all these memories.  
  
"Where was I?" he asked.  
  
"You were saying how they came home early." Harry offered and Bill said, "Thank you. Anyway, that day was terrible. Elizabeth and I pretty much stayed away from each other, so as not to arouse suspicion. And that aroused suspicion. Dad had come to me and asked if we had gotten in a fight. I said yeah, because it was a good cover and then, 'Can I take her with me to the Train Station? I want to apologize. I'll get her a Misistry cab home?' Dad just nodded and said, 'Do what you like.'  
  
"So on the way to the Station, we were well...saying our goodbyes in a more pysichal way. Not like that! Just little kisses when traffic got held up. And leaving on that train was harder than anything--ANYTHING-- you could imagine. I went back almost six times just to say 'I'll see you later. I love you.' Because Weasley's never say goodbye.  
  
"My trip was spent mostly sleeping. And whent hey annoucing that we were 'to get the hell off and onto our boat' I was like a walking zombie. I was one out of three wizards who were headed to Egypt. When I got there, the place took my breath away. And immediatly I was shipped off to Gringotts.   
  
"I have to say that those Goblins scared me at first. But after a while I got used to them. And even though I missed Elizabeth so much, I got comfortable with my life. Very comfortable. I was happy. And I know she wanted me to be happy but not so happy that I completely forgot that she was carrying my child--" Bill got cut short by Fred who asked,  
  
"So you have kids somewhere?!" Bill nodded, gravely. "Five, in fact." he added.  
  
"Wow..."Ginny said. "So we're like aunts and uncles?" Again Bill nodded.  
  
"What're their names?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll get to that later. But back to Egypt. I go a letter--an urgent letter--from Elizabeth. I think it was November. And it said, 'Bill, I need you! It's urgent. You have to come as soon as possible. -E-.' So I came and met her in Hogsmeade that night.  
  
" 'I'm more pregenant than I thought I was.' she told me, 'And its twins.' I stood stock still. 'Please, say something!' she pleaded.  
  
" 'How pregnant are you?' I asked. 'Five months.' she replied. 'Maybe five and a half.'  
  
" 'Shit...' I mumbled. 'I thougth you'd be able to finish school. But...we have to talk to Dumbledore. Mum and Dad already know you coming to Egypt after school. Directly after. So we...we have to get you out. But not expelled...And how...?' I was completely lost. "Let's just go see Dumbledore. And we cannot say anything about the child being mine ok?' She nodded but said, 'Children, Bill. There's two.'  
  
"I smiled at her and apologized. So we walked up to the Castle and met Hagrid along the way. 'What're yer two doin' out here this late?' Then he looked at me and said, 'Merlin's Beard. Bill?' I nodded and said, 'We're going to see the Headmaster. Elizabeth in a bit of a mess.'  
  
"Hagrid knew better than to ask too many questions so he nodded and let us go. We walked in silence and ended up outside McGonagal's office because we didn't know the Headmaster's password. But finally, we got there and I wasn't allowed in."  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Elizabeth came out beaming and said, 'He's letting me graduate early! And I can go to Egypt tomorrow!' I beamed and--"  
  
"Ok, time!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.   
  
"Will you finish tomorrow?" Harry asked as he got up to go.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I will." Bill said and took a swig of his wine. Charlie came out shortly after. "So what were you talking about out here?"  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Ah..." Charlie sat down. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah." Bill said, sadly.  
  
"You know, its been three years Bill. Don't you think...don't you think its time to get over her?"  
  
"I don't think I can. I've tried, believe me, I have tried. I've beat my brains out trying. Memory spells and more alcohol on a single Friday night than what you could drink in a life span." Bill shook his head, "She won't leave my head. I mean, I'm a father. And those kids never see me anymore."  
  
Charlie nodded but said nothing.  
  
"Hell, I'm not sure they remember me. Was it wrong? Charlie, was it wrong? Was it so fucking wrong that they had to tear us apart?"  
  
"I don't think it was. Love is love. Between two people. Man and man, woman and woman, man and woman...brother and sister. Love is love."  
  
"You sound like her." Bill studied his brown eyes.  
  
"Thats where I got it from, Bill. You should get some sleep." he clapped his hand on his back and went inside. Bill sighed and followed the suit.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think about it!!! 


End file.
